First Kiss
by Valiant336
Summary: Louis and Violet have an awkward, common secret. Takes place at the boarding school, a few months before Marlon finds Clementine and AJ. One-shot.


Marlon, Louis and Violet sat at a table, sharing a supper. Sun had just been set and the air was getting chilly. Most other kids were starting to head inside the school to get some sleep.

After finishing the supper, Marlon broke the silence.

"So, Louis. What do you have for us tonight?"

"Never have I ever. One of the best games I know!" Louis replied, shuffling a deck of cards in his hands.

"I don't think you need cards in that game." Violet said.

"Well, this is a different version. Everyone gets one card. Whoever gets the highest card will ask, others have to answer." He explained.

"Fine, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Violet consented.

Louis gave everyone a card and they flipped them over simultaneously. Marlon got the highest card, king of spades.

"Ha, looks like I win. Alright, never have I ever got drunk."

Louis was the first one to speak up.

"Not really. I did take a sip of alcohol a long time ago, before all this shit started. But let's just say it wasn't as tasty as I thought. Haven't touched that stuff since."

Marlon nodded before turning to Violet.

"What about you, Vi?"

"Yup, once. It was this one time when I was spending an evening with Sophie and Minnie. One thing led to another and eventually we were all drunk as hell." She replied, looking wistful.

"Why am I not surprised?" Louis asked sarcastically.

"Shut up."

"Alright, round two." Louis then said, giving everyone a new card. They flipped them over and this time Violet won with ace of hearts.

"Hell yeah. Never have I ever…"

She stopped to think for a second before finishing the sentence.

"Kissed someone."

Her question had obviously caught the boys off guard. They stayed silent for a while before Marlon spoke up.

"Me and Brody had something going on a long time ago. One evening it just happened. It was a nice kiss. But we're just good friends now."

"Whatever you say." Louis replied, giving him a teasing smile.

"So how about you?" Marlon asked.

Louis seemed reluctant to answer.

"Nope, I've… never done that." He managed to say.

"You've really never kissed anyone? I knew you're a huge loser but I wasn't expecting that. I'm pretty sure you're the only one here that hasn't done that." Violet said, nearly laughing.

Usually Louis would've retorted something back, but this time he couldn't. He actually felt kind of bad, at that moment he realized he was 17 years old and still never had a girlfriend, let alone kissed anyone. Violet was right, he really was a loser. Or at least that's what he thought.

They kept playing for a few more rounds before calling it a night. Louis went inside, but Violet was stopped by Marlon before she could do the same.

"You know, you didn't need to be so rude to Louis. I know you two aren't exactly best friends, but I think you might've actually hurt his feelings during that game."

Violet sighed before replying.

"I guess you're right. I'll talk to him."

With that, they both headed inside.

Later that night, Louis was lying in his bed, unable to sleep. He was usually a carefree and upbeat person, but tonight his mind was running in circles. Was he the only kid at the school who's never kissed anyone? Would he ever get a girlfriend or would he spend the rest of his life alone?

Louis' thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. Violet entered the room quietly.

"Can I come in?"

"Looks like you already did, so…" Louis replied.

Violet rolled her eyes before sitting down next to him.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I know we give each other shit a lot, but making fun of personal things like that? I suppose I went too far." She said, looking genuinely sorry.

"Don't worry about it. I guess I really am a loser." Louis said grimly.

"I don't think so. I mean, you're really loud and annoying, but not a loser. And if it helps, I've never kissed anyone either."

Louis couldn't believe his ears.

"Really? But I thought you and Minnie were together?"

"We were, but we never got that far before walkers got her and Sophie." Violet replied, with a woeful look on her face.

"Sorry to hear that…" Louis said, regretting asking that.

"It's alright. Sometimes I just wish I could get it out of the way. First kiss, I mean. Just so I could stop worrying about it." Violet explained.

"I know what you mean."

Louis stopped for a while before resuming.

"Uhh... you're probably gonna punch me in the gut for saying this, but do you think…"

"That we should kiss?" Violet finished his sentence.

"Yeah… I know you're not really into guys, but it'd just be one kiss. Just so both of us can get it out of the way." Louis said awkwardly.

Violet remained silent, contemplating his words.

"I won't force you or anything but…"

"Okay." Violet interrupted him abruptly.

"Seriously?"

"Why not. But on one condition. We never, ever tell anyone about this. Not Marlon, not Aasim, not anyone. Or I'll carve your eyeballs out." She said.

Louis smirked, obviously amused.

"You really don't need to worry about that. Honestly, I also prefer this to remain secret."

They stayed silent and looked at each other for a while before Violet broke the silence.

"Well… let's get it over with."

Louis hesitated first, but slowly he leaned in until his lips met hers. Their kiss lasted for a few seconds before they broke it, pulling away. They looked at each other again, both of them extremely stunned by what they had just done.

"So, that was…" Louis started, unsure what to say.

"Nice." Violet concluded.

"Yeah, pretty nice."

Violet stood up and slowly started walking towards the door.

"I should go get some sleep, I've gotta go fishing again tomorrow morning and I don't wanna be tired." She said.

"Right, makes sense." Louis simply replied.

Before she could leave the room, Louis stopped her once more.

"Hey, Vi."

Violet turned to look at him.

"I hate you." Louis said sarcastically, giving her a wide smile.

"Hate you too, dork." Violet replied, returning the smile.

After that night, nothing really changed. Louis and Violet still annoyed and teased each other every day, like they always did. But deep down, they knew they were great friends who truly cared about each other a lot.


End file.
